User talk:Inquisitio
Hi, Inquisitio, welcome to Hitman Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk, on the associated with each article, or post a message on an admin's talk page. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Amnestyyy (Talk) 19:49, February 7, 2012 Images I conferred with the user who uploaded the images, who happens to be a trusted contributor and part of my staff board. He acknowledges that the images are indeed to be sourced back to your site, though he found them on different sites (that apparently took them from you as well). My apologies for the inconvenience this caused. The images will be sourced in the coming days, so you will be credited. I have decided to take no further action against Kaloneous (the uploader), as I feel this has all been a big misunderstanding. I hope this course of action will be able to appease all that were involved in this situation. Also, I will refrain from unblocking the account I blocked for a week. His actions on this wiki bordered on vandalism, and he could and should have contacted a staff member instead of removing the images. The block will automatically be lifted in one week (minus 1 day, if I'm not mistaken). That's all, have a nice day. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 21:40, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Russian site and apology Firstly, Inquisitio, I want to apologize wholeheartedly for causing Rafał Klimczak (Third-affliction) such annoyance and upset. The images in question weren’t deliberately taken from solely your site and I found images on another Russian site, which I spoke to both Alex007X and Vatsa about prior to you bringing the image attribution of your website's images to the Nesty's attention. As hypocritical as this may sound (while I used images from their site that I thought were theirs) the site was in turn taking all (and I mean all) of the wiki's information and slowly working on translating it into russian. My logic was that we could have affiliated with them as both sites where benefiting from this connection but (and again this is my assumption on the matter as they repeatedly ignored by contacts via their special contact section). Anyways, either by the actions of another site or by myself repeatedly trying to contact the Russian site on the matter, the site is currently shut down (it was operational in mid January if that helps) and (using google translator for this) it has left a rather disturbing warning message on the matter and has since blocked all access to its site and the images (which had/has a large portion of your sites weapons/character images). I realise now that the images are originally from your site but as they were on other gallery portions of this other site I assumed (incorrectly) that it was okay and they were public domain. That’s not to say that I didn’t actually take images from your site which I did and I should have known to attribute them correctly and acknowledge Rafał's intellectual property rights. I am very sorry for this and hope I didn't cause Rafał too much distress. Anyways, the site in question is this: (link here). Again, I am so sorry for this and eventhough the wiki has included the incident in the wiki's main monthly news blog and attributed all images now, if Rafał feels he wants me to write a public blog/statement apologising for the incident then I will do so. Also if it is acceptable we would like to attach a link/banner on our main page to your website so others will be able to see where the images came from. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 21:20, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello , Thanks for long response i passed it and i supose Affliction will personaly answer you. Cheers Inquisitio 18:19, February 15, 2012 (UTC)Inquisitio Image attribution Hello Inquisitio, Amnestyyy here. As you know, I'm the bureaucrat of this wiki, which puts me in charge of the major things happening around here. The issue with the attribution of the images has, sadly, become quite an issue, which is the reason I'm stepping in (with consent of Kaloneous, that is). Now, from my understanding of things, and I have the impression I've kept myself quite up to date, it seems that you will allow us to use your images, as long as we leave a link to your site on every page where the image(s) is/are featured. We discussed it amongst the staff (me, Kaloneous and SubtlePen), and have decided against this. I am, however, making a final offer. As it is now, we have provided links to your site on every image page (through the use of our sourcing template). We will, naturally, keep these as they are. In addition to that, I am willing to place a "Thank you" notice on our main page, in which we would thank you and your site for allowing us to use the images. This is as far as I'm willing to go, and this is my final offer. We are not going to clutter our wiki with external links on nearly all our pages. Think it over and confer with whomever you need to confer with. Once you have made a decision, you know where to find my talk page (if not, it is here). That is all for now. Have a nice day and I hope I'll hear from you soon. Thanks! [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 21:57, February 18, 2012 (UTC)